Happy Birthday
by Enigma's Secret
Summary: A short little one shot for Trudy.


Happy Birthday

**By: Enigma's Secret**

**Rating: T for Trudy**

**Summary: Every year she blew out the candle at 12:01, alone.**

**Note: My birthday is in July and America's birthday is July 4th. Trudy isn't mentioned a lot on FF, so here's one for Trudy and everyone's birthday. Happy Birthday!**

**Sorry for any mistakes! I did the best I could on editing, but I'm not the best at it. If the characters are OOC, blame it on me. I don't own House of Anubis or cake. I do love cake. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Trudy looked around the empty house. It was midnight and all the kids would be asleep. After all, the drama that the kids were facing was over. Though Jerome and Mick still glared at each other at the table, and Victor was somehow involved, Victor changed- he was slowly becoming nicer too. Trudy thought about that. Victor becoming nicer! Trudy lightly chucked to herself as she walked through the silent house.<p>

Trudy walked into the kitchen, and smiled to herself. Even though she's done this every year, Trudy still felt giddy about sneaking around the house late at night.

Trudy went to the refrigerator and looked over her shoulder, scanning the room- just in case. She opened the fridge door and moved the milk, juice, a strange box that smelled like cheese and grass, lifted the container of spinach, and brought it out onto the island. _Everyone in the house stays away from spinach!_ Trudy thought. Opening the container was a smaller container, surrounded by the hated green substance. Carefully lifting the lid of the smaller container off, she lifted a small brownie. Leaving the lids and containers on the island, Trudy grabbed a plate from a cabinet and found a candle with matches. After lighting the candle and placing it into the brownie and Trudy started to sing to herself.

"Happy birth-" Trudy stopped. Did she hear footsteps? Trudy listened to the quiet house. She only heard the pipes groaning and she shrugged off the thought of someone joining her on her birthday. _You never told anyone about your birthday, so why should anyone come? _Trudy sighed. She was going to tell Nina and Amber about her birthday, but they seemed so stressed out the last few days. Trudy rolled her eyes; everyone was acting weird before prom, except Mara and Mick. Trudy softly laughed; hopefully she will find her love like they did. Trudy took a deep breath and started to sing again, "Happy-"

Trudy closed her eyes at the bright lights in the kitchen suddenly turned on.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TRUDY!" Trudy looked around and started to laugh. Nina, Fabian, Amber, Alfie, Jerome, Patricia, Mara, and Mick came into the room. Alfie was holding a box, Amber was carrying a golden crown, and the rest of the group was holding presents!

Trudy laughed, "Oh my!"

Alfie smiled and showed her what was inside the box. "Remember your homecoming cake that we brought?" Trudy nodded, too happy to speak. "Well, we remembered that you liked the cake and…"

Amber picked off where Alfie left off, "After all you did for us…"

Nina smiled, "Plus the fact that everyone has a birthday,"

"We decided to figure out when yours was…" Fabian looked at Jerome.

Jerome leaned against the cabinets, "And we figured out that it was a Monday …"

"Which is today!" Mara exclaimed.

"So, happy birthday Trudy!" Patricia said.

Amber ran to Trudy, and after placing the paper crown on Trudy's head, Amber hugged her house mother.

"Group hug!" Nina said. Trudy and Amber were soon joined by everyone else-even Patricia, who was dragged in by Jerome.

After the hug ended Trudy felt tears run down her face. "Thank you! This is the best birthday I've had in years!"

Patricia smiled, "Well, let's sing and open presents."

"Oh wait Trudy!" Nina cried.

"Yes dearie?" Trudy looked at the smiling American. Nina laughed and wiped Trudy's happy tears away. "We are doing everything for you!"

"Anything you want-just tell us and we'll get it for you!" Mara smiled.

"Wha-you have school today!" Trudy looked at the group.

Amber rolled her eyes, "Yea? So?"

"They are all sick and need help from their house mother." A voice said. Everyone looked at the living room, where Victor stood. "They are excused from school. Happy birthday Trudy." Victor nodded at Trudy and left.

"Can we sing and eat the cake?" Mick asked.

"WAIT!" Alfie yelled. Everyone turned to him, Alfie put the cake box on the island and turned at looked Trudy in the eye, "Trudy, how old are you?"


End file.
